


After The Battle

by Riles_and_other_stories



Category: Starlight Brigade - TWRP ft. Dan Avidan (Music Video)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riles_and_other_stories/pseuds/Riles_and_other_stories
Summary: I really wanted more to the story, so I thought I'd write something short :)First time here, so no experience (yet)...Enjoy! ^^
Kudos: 12





	After The Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Original Music Video](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/540667) by TWRPtube. 



‘So, what happens now?’ my father asks solemnly. I’m sitting by the round window, my face pressed against the glass as I stare at the starship lying motionless in the backyard.  


‘I don’t know…’ I mumble. I’ve been restless ever since I got back from the mission, my body itching for more. The ship sat outside ever since, a constant reminder, and a terrible temptation.  


‘Strive,’ he sighs heavily. I turn around, tearing my eyes away. ’You should go.’  


My heart races, but I stay still, steadying myself. ‘What do you mean, Dad?’  


He sits down on a chair opposite me. ‘Join your friends. Explore space. Save people. You can’t stay here anymore… can you?’  


My eyes drift outside, the ship reflecting the shimmering light of the stars. I’ve been struggling with the decision for days now. Hope hurts too much, and as I gaze outside, doubt takes its place.  


‘What makes you think they’ll take me?’ My voice comes out small and shaky, like a child’s. To my surprise, my father laughs.  


‘You saved the galaxy! Of course they’ll take you.’  


I spin to face him. ‘You think they will?’  


He smiles warmly. ‘Since when did it matter what I think?’. His remark stings a bit, despite his cynical tone, and I wince guiltily. He stands up and puts a heavy hand on my shoulder. ‘They will, son. You know they will.’  


A few seconds pass. Then I jump up and hug him. As we part, I grab my bag from the floor and run towards the door. But I turn back with my hand clasped around the handle. ‘You sure you’ll be ok without me, Dad?’.  


His face lights up as he smiles. ‘GO!’ he yells, and I laugh as I open the door and head into the unknown, stars shining all around me.


End file.
